


Behind the Scenes

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Supervillain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: For CeCe for the RT Writing Community Secret Spring Fairy.Rimmy Tim was expanding his territory quite extensively, but it didn't bother the Mad King a great deal nowadays.Maybe because they were dating.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebel_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/gifts).



Ryan bit at his thumb as he reviewed the holographic map in front of him. Well, this was certainly a development that he hadn’t exactly expected, but he was honestly impressed.

The city map had all of its districts highlighted in red, blue, green, and yellow. Green and yellow districts were scattered here and there, but there was a far greater number of districts painted in red and blue. However, it was that exact nigh-similarity that was the problem.

The blue districts had been under his control. But a good portion of them were now red; under Rimmy Tim’s control.

Now Rimmy Tim was an interesting character, that much Ryan had to admit. He had actually known the younger villain for a few years now and they did get along well, although their first meeting had been… tense.

Rimmy Tim had attacked a businessman who had been taking part in some shady dealings and had taken to destroying some of his hideouts… explosively so. While Ryan did have to admire that drive, the fact that HE was going after the same businessman was irritating. Nor did it help that Rimmy Tim was the one who ultimately won out.

The King had organised a meeting with the newcomer, hoping to at least come to some agreement that would benefit them both (well, mostly him) and leave it be. That was what he hoped would happen anyway.

That was six months ago.

And Ryan just realised that he only had half an hour before they were supposed to have a date.

* * *

There was almost a sort of thrill in going out in public places as a civilian and knowing that he was less likely to be recognised by anyone else. If anyone here were to find out that the Mad King was here, chaos would surely erupt among them, fear of having such a diabolical supervillain ready to commit whatever diabolical crime he wishes…

“Hey, what were you thinking of having for dessert?”

That could wait.

Ryan glanced down at the small menu in his hands, scanning the items available. There were some really good options, but of course it was hard to decide. “No idea. Probably something to go with coffee. What about you?”

Jeremy nodded, grinning slightly. The other villain - known to the world as ‘Rimmy Tim’ - seemed like someone anyone could meet at any time of day. His head had been shaved (When he first came onto the scene, Ryan remembered that the other had hair dyed purple and orange), but it did nothing to detract from the softness of his features and seemed to bring more attention to his bright eyes.

Of course they competed in their field for months before they actually started talking to each other. Ryan would have to admit that he had expected to find the younger villain a pain in the ass at first, but he was happy to have been proven wrong. It was definitely confirmed by the time they slept with each other for the first time.

So, here they were, sat at a fancy restaurant, a bowl of white flowers sat on the table between them and having finished a very good meal. It seemed almost ridiculous that two villains such as themselves could do something so… normal.

“This cake sounds good…” Jeremy muttered, glancing up again. “Hey Ryan? Thanks again for this. It’s been pretty hard at, er… ‘work’, you know?”

The elder nodded, finally settling on what he was going to order. “You’ve definitely been a pain in my ass in that regard.” Ryan teased. “But I get it. You have been working yourself pretty hard recently.”

“Well, I just don’t want to fall behind, you know?” Jeremy fiddled with the corner of the dessert menu. “I mean, there are so many heavy-hitters in our ‘field’, and… then there’s you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re just… really fucking cool?” Jeremy put the menu down. “I mean… y’know… When I got started, I was… well, I really looked up to you. The Mad Fucking King! You’re so cool and that heist on the National Bank was the coolest frickin’ thing I had seen for ages, so I just… are you okay dude?”

Ryan blinked, only just realising that he had drifted off listening to Jeremy speaking, enraptured by the other’s words. He grinned sheepishly.

“Well… Can I ask you something?”

* * *

_ Five Months Later... _

“We’re fucked, you know.”

Jack put down the book in his hands, looking up at Geoff - The Kingpin, as the media liked to call him - who was fretting over his computer console. He had been on edge like this for a few days now and Jack just couldn’t help but sigh at the other’s behaviour.

“Geoff, just because Mad King and Rimmy Tim have been quiet for the past week doesn’t mean it’s the apocalypse.” He said calmly, putting a bookmark in place. “You’re overthinking this.”

“Am I!?” Geoff turned around, looking almost manic with wide eyes. “Because if I know what those two dick-bags are like, then they’re planning something insane! And if they are, our asses are done for! We’ll be dead as dicks!”

Jack just nodded along as Geoff continued his panicked tirade, knowing perfectly well that there was no grand plan being concocted by the Mad King and Rimmy Tim, despite the elder’s insistence. He knew that the two villains would be… preoccupied for a while.

The wedding really was lovely.

* * *

_ Meanwhile, in California... _

Jeremy sighed as he all but melted into the sun lounger, whatever sunlight that wasn’t blocked by the parasol warming his legs. He really hadn’t expected Ryan to go for something so… extravagant as a vacation spot, but it really was somewhere that he hadn’t considered beforehand.

Of course, Ryan’s explanation for their ‘Secret Getaway’ was one filled with historical and cultural facts. “They filmed movies here! They actually did a Marilyn Monroe movie here; ‘Some Like It Hot’. So many celebrities have stayed here!” Therefore, it was decided that they would spend the next two weeks at the famed Hotel del Coronado.

“Are you thinking of wearing shorts more often? Considering how long you’ve been tanning your legs.”

Speak of the devil.

Jeremy looked up, spotting Ryan standing by, a drink in either hand. He smiled and gestured to his newlywed husband to lay down in the lounger next to him. “Maybe, maybe not.” He joked. “Is that an issue, your highness?”

Ryan laughed as he lay beside Jeremy, handing him a glass of lemonade. “Only because I want to be the only one to see those muscles of yours.” He answered, sipping on Diet Coke. “Just teasing Lil J. Just teasing.”

“Well, considering how much of your work you do in the shadows, one of us had to take advantage of sunlight.”

“Hey!”

The two laughed at the joke, leaning towards each other and gently kissing. As they pulled away, Ryan smiled as his heart warmed up looking into his now husband’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Wails* I hope this was okay!
> 
> Also, the Hotel del Coronado is a real place and it looks a-mazing!


End file.
